Remnants of Maitzar (Timeline B)
Things were going badly for the Rakatan Circle. Thyferra had been destroyed, but the enemy was not intimidated into surrender. Half the Rakatan fleet had been destroyed in the process of using a Web on Thyferra, with their shields down to provide energy for the superweapon. The Rakatan Wyvern-Class megacruiser, the Skullflight, is nearing completion; but there isn't a complete staff of Rakatans to man it, rendering it, for the moment, useless. It seemed like another stroke of the worst misfortune when a Rakatan battlegroup on patroll in the binary-star Maitzar System, on the border between the Republic and the now-shrinking Rakatan Circle, was destoryed when the star Maitzar Major suddenly went supernova, the intense radiation melting the Rakatan ships. Hurrying to plug the hole in the paranoia-induced ring of defence around the Circle, Riian sent a great part of what little backup remained to the Maitzar System, consolidating his power there before Republic forces had a chance to rush in. The group created a defence ring around the remaining worlds and the dwarf star Maitzar Minor, then turned to scans of the area. No enemy ships were detected, but a group of small objects emitting strong radiation of some sort were detected in the center of the newly-created nova cloud. A Rakatan cruiser picked these small objects up for later study, and sent them via droid-piloted messengership to Riian. These small objects would be called by Riian the "Remnants of Maitzar." History The Remnants of Maitzar were four small objects picked up in the aftermath of the explosion of the star Maitzar Major. There was a spiked ring, a poison-green jewel, a card of some sort, and a bone dagger. The Spiked Ring The spiked ring was the easiest to use, hence its use was the first discovered by Riian upon examination of the four items. When worn, the user was able to trace each of the multiple spikes around its circumference into pockets of Force power in hyperspace. The spikes provided a connection to these pockets, and allowed the user to draw on their power. Unfortunately, Riian, unlike most Rakata, does not use the Force, but uses something he calls the "Antiforce". While this is highly effective against Force-users, it nulls the effects of the spiked ring. Fearing that a subordinate or worse, an enemy, would get his hands on the ring and use it against him, he placed multiple antiforce-traps on the ring and hid it in a deep vault on the planet Lehon (Rakata Prime). The Jewel The Jewel was harder to figure out. At last, Riian hung the Jewel from a chain and accidentally hung it around his neck. At that moment, the Jewel pulsed, and with the pulse, Riian's surroundings momentarily seemed to slow. He discovered that he could move at a normal pace while everything around him was slowed by a factor of five. This would have great use in battle, giving him five times more moments with which to counter an attack. There is a price to everything. When he removed the Jewel, a sudden sense of fatigue struck him like a bulldozer, and he nearly passed out. From this, he concluded that the Jewel had no real effect on time; it just speeded up a being's metabolism. The time around the user doesn't warp, the user just goes through life faster. While useful, this also shortens the user's natural life span as a result, so Riian resolved only to use it in emergencies. The Card This was impossible to figure out, and Riian still has no hint as to its function. It is 12cm X 6cm, and one side of it bears what looks like an antique coat of arms - a triangle smattered in orange liquid, possibly blood; a strange flowing pattern in the background. The front shows the same flowing pattern, except this time the entire thing is revealed, and it is in the shape of a gateway. When it is picked up, it gives off a large jolt of static electricity, enough to numb the fingers of whoever touched it. It remains strange afterwards, alternating from icy cold to blazingly hot; it is difficult to keep a grip on. Not knowing its purpose but obviously suspecting it to be dangerous, Riian threw it in the same vault as the spiked ring. The Dagger This was only slightly easier than the Card. Riian suspects it to contain hidden power of some sort, since it seems to have survived being locked up in the heart of a star, and given the nature of its brother objects. But unlike with the other three, with this one there is no feeling of massive energy only half-masked, and it is altogether possible to mistake it for any other bone dagger fasioned on a backwater, primitive pattern. However, a dagger is a dagger, no matter from where it comes; it has at least one use which is instantly clear, and because of this Riian took to wearing it from a short scabbard on his belt. Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article